


Loose Ball

by EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for any mistakes ._.</p><p>ok ok, that is sooooooooooo short but....bah ._. </p><p> </p><p>comments are love <3</p><p> </p><p>Bye <3</p></blockquote>





	Loose Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderFrost2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/gifts), [kopfkino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Manu"

Philipp slowly opened the bedroom door, even though Manuel had said he wanted to be alone, Philipp managed to follow him, the blonde was sitting on his bed with his hands over his face, not wanting to see Philipp, he felt terrible about the defeat, a lost ball, a second goal, that could not happen, it was assumed that he is the best goalkeeper in the world, or not more ?.

Philipp slowly approached him, Manu dared not look at him, Philipp placed his hands on Manuel's shoulders

"It was my fault Philipp, let the ball escape me, I .." Manu whisper barely understandable, he hug Philipp, hiding his face in his chest, thanks to the other is smaller, Manu reached his chest still sitting on the bed.

"Quiet, everyone have mistakes sometime ..." Philipp stroked his head, although Philipp entered the last minute, he also felt bad for the defeat, but could not show it, was supposed to be comforting Manuel.

"I should not do that Phips, these three points we missed, against Mönchengladbach, that should not have happened, I should not let those goals, I made a mistake and I should never do it .." Manu still blamed, Philipp separate Manu for his body

"You know what I think of you?" Philipp paused and looked serious, Manuel looked thoughtful. "You are Manuel Neuer,the goalkeeper Star of Bayern München and DFB, World Cup winner and ranked as the best goalkeeper in the world and nominated for the Golden Ball, one of the best players I've met someone who didn't hesitate this in my template and you know something more .. "Manuel watched him, Philipp took his face in his hands, kissing his lips" You're amazing, friendly, cheerful, persevering person, wrestler and Manuel Neuer I know does not give up only for a loose ball, ok, two loose balls, but still, you are very strong and will not let you down so easy, so Manuel Neuer, left that little depression and I hope to see you happy within next 10 seconds yeah? " Manuel smiled, all words Philipp mention for he was extraordinary as the little man did he change so fast, changed their sorrow into joy in a minute, Manuel kiss the Philipp's lips and hugged him around the waist, Philipp will not stay back and ran his hands aroud his neck, stroking is hair, then a few seconds they parted just a few centimeters, his lips still touching.

"Thanks Phips,you know how to make me feel better, but you know something ..." Manuel whisper to his lips, Philipp met his eyes "I love you .."

"I love you too .." Philipp hugged him tightly, burying his face in his neck.

  
Manuel should never doubt about Philipp, because for him, he always be the best in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes ._.
> 
> ok ok, that is sooooooooooo short but....bah ._. 
> 
>  
> 
> comments are love <3
> 
>  
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
